


Mirror Mirror

by excandescent



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excandescent/pseuds/excandescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has always been a breast man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as _rocketsprout_

The apartment was quiet and peaceful, dark except for a solitary lamp casting a dim orange glow across half the living room. Yunho sighed as he leaned back into the comforting embrace of well-stuffed cushions. His shoulders ached from sitting hunched for too long, and after staring at legal small print for too long he thought he'd earned a break. A freshly brewed mug of hot tea sat beside him and he picked it up to blow at the steam before taking a small sip. Still too hot for his tongue. With a heavy sigh he pushed his reading glasses back up his nose and reached for the scattered papers on the coffee table.

Only the sound of ticking from the wall clock and the crinkle and rustle of papers disturbed the silence. Yunho was alone in the apartment and had been all evening. It was a strange turnaround - usually he was the one out and Changmin his usual solitary self at home, but apart from the paperwork it had been strangely relaxing. Perhaps he would try it more often. He forced his weary eyes to pay attention to the tiny, regular characters as the clock softly chimed one a.m.

The front door opened with a loud, echoing slam. Yunho sighed. There was the thud of a bag hitting the floor, then the louder thud and giggle of a large body as it followed. Twin bangs as shoes flew through the air and rolled away in disarray, and another giggle.

It would seem the Kyu-line had been 'wine-tasting' again.

"Hyuuuung," Changmin called out from the entry. "Hyung! Are you still up?"

"If I wasn't already, I would be with your shouting," Yunho replied without rancor, flipping to the next page. Changmin giggled in response and staggered into the living room. He slumped sloppily against the wall, arms spread to keep himself upright.

"I met Kyu- Kyu-… somebody. There was beer."

"Really? I'd never have guessed."

Changmin giggled again and gave him an idiotic smile, the usual quick-witted snark obliterated under the thick concealing blanket of heavy intoxication. "What are wu-  _you_ \- doing?" He wavered on the spot.

"Looking over some paperwork for the company," Yunho replied, re-reading the same sentence for the fourth time since Changmin had arrived home. He looked at the other man over his reading glasses and hid a smirk as Changmin wrinkled his nose. He walked, or rather,  _lurched_  over to the sofa and flopped on the opposite end.

"That's boring." Changmin let himself fall sideways on the sofa and looked up at Yunho from the cushions. Wriggling up the sofa, he nudged his way persistently underneath Yunho's arm and flopped down with his head in Yunho's lap, staring up at him from beneath the paperwork.

"It is," Yunho agreed lightly. The face in his lap looked up at him petulantly and his hand automatically fell into the soft hair, thick and slightly tacky with product. His hand carded through the dark waves, rubbing gentle circles into the scalp.

"Feels nice," Changmin murmured and instinctively turned towards the attention. Doe eyes fluttered shut and fringed lashes rested soft as a butterfly's wing against the curve of his cheekbones.

Yunho didn't bother to hide the tender smile as Changmin burrowed deeper. It was rare the other man was receptive to his skinship as it was, and it was only with alcohol in his blood that he actively sought it out. Yunho had no complaints. The younger man let out a deep sigh and his body relaxed and sank deeper into the cushions.

"Don't go to sleep on me, Changminnie. I'm not carrying you to your bedroom."

"…sleep on you… comfy…"

The young man nuzzled deeper, seeking comfort. Yunho sighed. He knew well that if Changmin decided to use him as a pillow he hadn't the heart to turf the other off his lap. He also knew he wouldn't get any more work done tonight. Yunho leaned forward to toss the paperwork on the coffee table, his free hand cradling Changmin's head to stop the younger man tumbling on to the floor. Changmin opened his eyes with a whining groan, and pouted his annoyance at moving, bottom lip sticking out and eyebrows creased in a frown as he looked up at Yunho.

The whispered apology was accepted with a sleepy blink, and Yunho resumed his grooming. He let his own eyes drift closed to the soft rhythm of Changmin's breathing.

"Do you love me?"

Yunho eyes jerked open. They felt gritty. "Of course I love you, Changminnie."

"Good." Changmin shifted. "I love you too, hyung."

Yunho's hands stilled in Changmin's hair and he shifted till he could look down on the mussed head of the young man in his lap.

"Exactly how much did you drink?"

Changmin's eyes were glazed and he giggled in response. The strong scent of alcohol drifting upwards with his breath was enough to make his eyes water and Yunho had his answer. Changmin wriggled and tangled his fingers in the hem of Yunho's top. His index finger poked sharply against where Yunho's abs should be and he giggled again.

"'s squishy," he slurred, and poked again. Yunho batted the wandering fingers away easily. They stilled for a minute and then snuck back underneath his tee, walking upwards over his stomach as Changmin grinned inanely in his lap. His knuckles stuck out underneath the thin fabric.

"Changmin-" Yunho tried for stern and warning, and the younger man ignored it. He poked at the softly pouting flesh of Yunho’s overly large chest and giggled.

_Poke, poke._

_Poke. Poke, poke._

"Changmin, stop it!" Yunho grabbed the hand under his top and shoved it downwards, away from its target. The fingers retreated and tangled loosely in his hem again.

Changmin sighed. "I wish you didn't hate them so much. You're perfect as you are."

"Changmin…" Yunho dropped his hand, and stared down with wide dark eyes. Changmin's eyes were clear and lucid, focused as they stared back. The moment stretched in heavy silence, broken only by the steady metronome of the clock and the distant drone of late night traffic.

"I think you-" Changmin swallowed convulsively, his face turning green. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He rolled away and landed heavily, knees cracking on the hardwood floor. Lurching to his feet and almost sliding over again on socked feet, he staggered into the bathroom and Yunho heard the sounds of retching into the toilet bowl.

His tea, now tepid, sat forlorn and forgotten next to the lamp. With a weary sigh he stood and followed sedately the sound of violent heaving. It had been a strange night.

\---

With Changmin finally settled and cajoled into bed, Yunho had retreated into his own room. He stood in front of the mirror in his boxers and frowned at his reflection. His legs were fine, if a little scarred. Thighs a bit too thick. Belly - he sucked it in and straightened - was flat and smooth although he missed the fine delineation of when he'd had a six pack. His eyes moved upwards.

…and focused automatically on his chest, and  _stared_. It was ever prominent despite everything he did, whatever exercise, however hard he dieted or how intensely he worked out. Those two rounded puffs of flesh were the bane of his existence.

He twisted sideways to look at them in profile and grimaced. They looked even more obvious from this angle, sticking out from his chest. He poked the one nearest the mirror and watched the soft flesh quivered and rippled. The temptation to do something permanent about them was ever present and seductive.

_Hyung, you're perfect as you are._

Yunho sighed and turned away from the mirror to ready for bed, putting off temptation for another day. Perhaps… perhaps they weren't so bad after all.


End file.
